Strength of the Wolf's Heart
by Rains of Freedom
Summary: The night Hermione howled to the Wolf was never to be forgotten. Even after Remus left Hogwarts, his Wolf kept calling out to her. What he didn't know was that she was calling him too. With danger on the horizon, how strong is the Heart of the Wolf?
1. Prologue

**_(A/N) _I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters read below. I aslo don't make a profit out of this. I do, on the other hand, hope you will all enjoy this little fic. It is my first. I will greatly appreciate reviews since they let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy! -Rain of Freedom.**

_This chapter was edited by the wonderful_ Of-butterbeer-and-frogs

**_Strength of the Wolf's Heart - _**Prologue

* * *

_'It's late.'_ –the Gryffindor girl thought as she sat on the four poster bed, unable to sleep due to the worry that haunted her dreams.

She shivered at the memories that swept into her mind when her eyes captured a glimpse of the full moon outside her window. Despite her principles to follow the rules of the school, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and covered her mouth to stifle a yelp when her sensitive toes touched the cold marble floors. Successfully finding her slippers, she slipped them on and, with all the skill that could be mustered, silently crossed the dorm room and out the door.

Clad in her pajamas, she took a cloak from the hangers and wrapped it around her shoulders. She ran down the stairs as silent as a cat and through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady cocked an eye open and lazily raised a brow when she saw who had gone out so late. The girl paid no attention to the old painting, just resumed her way towards one of the classrooms. The halls were silent, and only her quick steps could be heard in the distance. Pushing the doors open of her destination; she peeked inside and looked around. No sign of movement. Not that she expected any. She hurried along to the professor's private office at the far end of the classroom and found it locked. But that certainly didn't stop her. Rarely anything did.

Wand out and at the ready, she pointed it to the lock and whispered her favorite incantation as of late. "Alohamora." The lock gave in and opened up. She pushed the door open and was confronted with yet another empty room. She began to feel a little distressed now. Thinking her way through this one, she turned towards the fireplace. It wasn't alight. So it meant he wasn't in his quarters either. Her lips parted then and she sighed, wondering what to do now. She looked out the window, towards the now hidden moon. The sensation came slow. It began like a cold shiver, running up her spine, then it became warm and made her cheeks flush. It traveled further up to make her eyes flutter shut and her lips curve. Her heart began to take flight; her feet complied.

"Pray tell why you are up so late, Miss?" -came the low, casual, voice.

The owner of the voice didn't move. He merely stared off into the night sky, to the heavy clouds that covered the full moon, and to the stars in the horizon from where he sat beneath a tree. His heavy breathing, ripped clothes that hung loose about his shoulders, and absent gaze were a physical testament of what he's been through. The girl that had tried to approach without him knowing it suddenly stopped and looked at her slippers. She hesitated as to whether answering or to simply wait. When she realized how childish she was acting, she decided to move forward, hoping it was not too late to answer.

"I couldn't sleep, professor." -she murmured softly from beside him, knowing he would hear her.

At that long awaited reply, the man turned his head towards her and offered his hand. The girl took it without hesitation and gasped when he pulled her towards him. With a fluid and graceful motion, the professor settled the girl beside him. The girl immediately wrapped her arms around him, sighing softly. The man tensed for a brief moment. He was a bit hesitant, not only because of her absurd timing but the dangers it meant. Nonetheless, he decided by the circumstances to allow the affection he was receiving in the open and to offer her his own affectionate ways. Relaxing his muscles, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be here; it's a full moon out tonight. It's dangerous." –he said, resting his chin on her head. The moon was hidden still behind a dense covering of clouds. Even so, he wondered if the small reprieve would last long to warrant her safety.

"I was worried about you." –she countered, burying her head on the crook of his neck. The professor nodded and sighed.

"You never sleep when there's a full moon out in the sky. Don't you?" he asked softly. The girl shook her head.

"How could I?" –she whispered.

He fell silent. So did she.

"Will you ever stop worrying?" –he asked, after a while, drawing her back to look into her eyes.

His lips curved when her sleep glazed eyes began to turn bright with what he knew too well were signs of vexation.

"Will you ever stop asking me that same question?" –she countered; the corners of her lips beginning to curve.

"No." –he replied sincerely.

He chuckled then at her reaction, which was to stare at him agape. Surely she was thinking of something to say to that. He didn't want her to think; not when everyone else was about to do so for them in a matter of hours.

So he silenced her with a kiss, ending whichever retort she would offer and, by her surrendering shudder, knew he and his Wolf were at peace. He smiled then.

"Will you ever stop loving me, Hermione Granger?" -he whispered.

"No…Not even after I die, Remus Lupin."


	2. Welcomings and Surprises

**(A/N) Yay! Quick posting! I hope this explains some of your questions. The other unanswered will fall in on later chapters. But keep asking questions because it gives me more writing abilities! Thanks for the reviews! Love you all! -Rain Of Freedom.**

_This chapter was edited by the wonderful _Of-butterbeer-and-frogs

**_Chapter 1 - Welcomings and Surprises_**

* * *

The car stopped just outside the Leaky Cauldron. It was a rainy morning just two days before the train to Hogwarts would become loaded with old and new students and would begin the long journey towards the school. And it was pouring, but that didn't stop the passengers from stepping off, cloaks covering them completely. Two young men, a girl, and a couple came out and hurriedly walked inside the bar. Their luggage was brought to them and taken to their rooms without further questioning. As the couple went up the stairs, the trio walked off toward the counter. They sat and each ordered a warm drink.

From left to right were Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley. They hadn't spoken to each other since they came in and just when the silence became unbearable a cry of joy sounded from the stairs. The three turned around and watched as their best friend raced forward to greet them.

Hermione Granger looked positively radiant. She first tackled Harry with a bear hug. He grinned because she was in a good mood and that made him happy as well. Then, Hermione hugged Ginny. The two embraced for a long moment, murmuring among them in a secretive fashion.

The boys raised their brows at them and looked at each other briefly. 'Women' –Ron thought. Harry chuckled. It was Ron's clearing of his throat that made Hermione release Ginny to look at him. The two exchanged looks neither Harry nor Ginny could understand, but Hermione soon crossed the distance between them and hugged him. He, of course, hugged her back and smirked.

"I've missed you guys! A month seems like a short time but it's been like an eternity! I'm so glad to see you all again." –she said cheerfully. Harry nodded.

"Ginny missed you at the Burrow, so did mum and dad. We got a visit from Bill and he brought you a book. I bet mum has it somewhere in her bags." –Ron commented, searching her eyes. It was a bit awkward to have him stare at her. Hermione simply smiled and shrugged, saying "I had a lot on my hands this summer."

Ron decided, probably for the first time in all summer, to ask no further questions. Most likely, and as a matter of fact, Ginny was going to ask. He turned around to look at a recent issue of the Daily Prophet the man beside Harry had left. "Hey, Harry, do you know who our Headmaster is this year?" –he asked, looking at a few pictures of several Ministry Wizards.

"I don't know. As long as it's not the old hag that looks like a toad, or someone that has her personality, then he or she will be fine by me."-Harry said, taking another sip from his drink. Ron nodded thoughtfully and browsed through the next few pages.

Hermione had settled down on a chair next to Ginny and as usual the two became lost in their conversations. About half an hour later, the Weasley couple came down accompanied by one of the members of the Order. Mrs. Weasley came running towards Hermione, hugging her when she finally had reached her.

"My dear, I am so happy to see you! We missed you so much!" She looked from Harry to Ron and back at Hermione. "Oh! And congratulations! I never thought you-"–she stopped when Hermione gave her an alarming look. Harry noticed but didn't say anything.

"Never thought what?" –asked Ron. "Never thought I could pass the Apparition test so quickly." –Hermione answered for her, smiling despite her racing heartbeat. Molly was surprised at the news but took the hint and played along with it. The man, who was Remus Lupin, chuckled and patted Molly's shoulder. The professor greeted each student and smiled at everyone. He was noticeably different and it didn't take the three young wizards to know why. He looked young now; his scars barely visible, and had a healthy coloring in his skin.

Together, the seven of them had a long dinner where they discussed their summer vacations. Everyone except Hermione, Remus and Harry gave much detail about their time off. Mrs. Weasley had gone about reviewing the latest news on the Daily Prophet, saying there wasn't much gossip going around for the first time in years since she remembered. "You think they finally got rid of Rita Skeeter?" –Ron asked, causing several to laugh.

Arthur Weasly raised his mug in a toast. "To a new year and to all the surprises that await us all!" –he called out cheerfully.

Harry had decided to look at Hermione at that moment, noticing as she raised her mug that there was a hickey like mark on her neck. It had been barely visible before through her turtle neck shirt.

"Hermione, what is that?" –he asked, lowering his cup. Hermione looked at him and furrowed her brow. "What?"

"That mark on your neck?" Hermione visibly swallowed but before she could answer, Remus spoke with all certainty and smoothness.

"That nasty hairball she calls Crookshanks did it just a couple of days ago."

Ron eyed the man carefully. "And you know this because..?"

"Ronald Weasley!" –Molly scolded.

Remus, unabashed, replied calmly. "She was at Grimwald Place when it happened. She came to visit us and tell us of her Apparition news."

Still not satisfied, and slightly hurt that she had gone to visit others and not him, Ron eyed his ex-Professor of DADA.

Dinner went smoothly and quietly after that. Afterwards, everyone said their good nights and went to bed. They had decided on buying their books the following morning so they needed a good rest. Molly, Arthur and Remus remained.

Hermione had followed Ginny up to the bedrooms but never went in with her. Instead, she said she was going to stay with Molly a little longer and would be shortly up. Ginny had agreed but as soon as her friend had disappeared down the stairs, she ran up to the boy's room.

She didn't even bother knocking and entered the small room so suddenly that Ron jumped and Harry quickly covered himself. They both had been changing their attire to something more 'light' to sleep in. At their shocked expressions, Ginny waved her hand in the air, exasperated.

"Come off it, Ron! It's not like I've never seen you before in all your glory!" –she retorted at his bewildered look.

"What about Harry?" –Ron countered. Harry immediately blushed and was trying to say something but Ginny silenced him with a hand.

"What about him? He's cute as ever." –she teased. Harry wanted to die as Ron looked at him accusingly. "What? I haven't done anything to her!" –Harry said, sitting at the edge of his bed to adjust his sleeping pants.

"I was just kidding, Ronald." –Ginny said, taking a seat beside her brother. The room fell silent for about a few minutes.

"I wonder what's up with Hermione." –said Ginny to no one in particular. "She's… changed somehow. There's something she isn't telling us." –Harry said, looking towards Ron.

"She's keeping something from her best friends. You all saw when mum came at her and she was about to say something and Hermione sent her a look. Not just that but professor Lupin is a bit off too." -Ron pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to find out. Are you coming Ron?" Ron turned towards Harry, a bit puzzled, "And how are we supposed to do that?" Harry chuckled, "I guess we haven't done enough mischief this summer for you to remember my invisibility cloak." –Harry stated.

Ron turned a bit red, "Oh, I knew that." –he muttered as Harry covered the two of them with the cloak. Ginny shook her head at the boys. "You should wait and let her tell you." At this, Harry poked his head out. "She told you something?" –he asked, trying not to sound resentful. "Only hints and not something specific. But I assure you that if she has come to me, even with hints, she'll come to you with words." –Ginny reasoned, silently pleading for the two boys to remain put. "For your sake, I hope you're right." Ginny turned, a bit stunned, at Harry's threat. "Or what?" –she challenged. "I'll figure that out later." –he replied, eyeing the young witch. Ron looked at them and made a gagging sound.

"RON!"

He had a tough time falling asleep. When he managed to do so, his awaiting dreams were less than pleasant.

Harry stayed awake long after everyone was asleep. He was looking out the window at the sky and the stars. He even heard when the other four came up. Strangely, no one entered their room. 'Maybe she thinks we're asleep.' –Harry thought dimly. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

The two days passed like a breeze and the seven found themselves in the traditional 'hurry to catch the train' routine on Platform 9 ¾ before it charged onward. Their trunks secured inside, the four seventh year students said goodbye to the Weasley couple. Professor Lupin boarded the train, surprising the trio.

One of them wasn't surprised by the occurrence. By the time Harry, Ron and Ginny had secured a compartment inside the train, Hermione had disappeared. The three exchanged glances, wondering where she'd gone to. They decided she was doing a round or something, maybe looking for her cat or someone and would be back soon.

Not for a moment did they see Hermione during the train ride. They wondered what was about with her lately, but their thoughts slowly drifted away to other things, like the cover of the Daily Prophet. "A raid in St. Mungos. Apparently, one of the Healers was a Death Eater. Unbelievable!"

**.x.X.x.**

It wasn't until the Sorting Banquet that they saw her…

She was sitting on the Staff table! Everyone in the Great Hall was talking about it and not just that but the fact that the Headmaster's seat was occupied by the Minister of Magic.

Order was called forth after the Sorting took place. The Minister began with his speech which was mostly filled with warnings and precise information. Neither Harry nor Ron paid any attention to it. It sounded memorized and cold; most unwelcoming and foreboding. Harry had the slight feeling of Umbridge part two speaking up there. Still, their minds were set on one thing… figuring out what Hermione was doing up there in the Staff table.

When he was done, he gestured towards Professor Remus Lupin, who curiously was sitting on the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's seat. Prof. Lupin stood and smiled brightly. Hermione was sitting beside him to his right. "I leave you with Professor Lupin, who wishes to speak to all of you. After him, each professor will have the opportunity to say a few words." –the Headmaster said, giving a final gesture towards Lupin as he sat down. Lupin nodded and took a deep breath before he began.

"Good evening, students and welcome to your new year. I have a few announcements to make and I'll start off with this one. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again this year. This year will be harder for everyone since it is my sole mission to teach you how to defend yourself based upon Ministry of Magic standards. I expect each and every one of you to come ready for class. Second of all, I will not be alone teaching you. The Ministry has allowed me an assistant. This assistant is Miss Hermione Granger."

At this, the Great Hall burst into murmurings. Ron shifted in his seat and looked in bewilderment at Harry.

"Silence!" –called the Headmaster. Remus thanked him and resumed, unfazed.

"Last but certainly not least, Miss Granger will continue with her last year studies as will her classmates. I'd like to point out that Miss Granger will no longer be Hermione Granger. This is my greatest announcement. She will from now on be addressed as Miss Hermione Lupin. We are rightfully and legally married."

Now everyone stayed silent. The shock swept through the Hall and everyone just stared with their mouths agape. Hermione was blushing and had stood up to take the offered hand of professor Lupin. When she was ready to say her first words, two people fainted and caused a stir: Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gasped and looked up at Remus who was looking quite calm. Hermione then saw the bewilderment pass from people's eyes and then saw something uncomfortable in its place. The whispering, the accusing looks… She abruptly rose and left the hall through the back door. Despite his uncaring demeanor, Professor Snape rose to the occasion and began to draw the attention of the students to him by beginning his rather 'welcoming' speech.

Hermione had begun to cry as she made her way towards her new quarters. Remus, trying to keep up, was unable to shake away the uneasiness creeping up his spine. His Wolf was very upset. Maybe even more so than his Mate was.

"Hermione, stop right there!" –he called, his voice full of authority. Hermione flinched when she heard that tone. Something inside her ordered her to stop and face the man, but her better part had her continuing her run.

When she reached her quarters, she curled up behind a great high-back chair and silently continued to cry. Now she had two reasons to be upset. The whole school would be on her heels with the 'shocking news' and her husband was angry at her. Before wasting another second, she bolted towards the bedroom and locked herself inside.

Remus had a tough time catching up. He wasn't old, but he wasn't that young either. When he arrived at his rooms, he walked in and sat on a chair to regain his breath. If he was to soothe his wife, he needed to be calm himself. If only for a minute.

His Wolf growled at him, pushing from the back of his mind to come forward. Remus shook his head, disregarding the command.

'Mate hurt' –it said, obviously displeased.

"I know. But she needs her space now."

'NO! COMFORT MATE!' –it demanded, all too aware of Hermione's tears staining the fresh scent of his rooms and her sobs like waves hitting his eardrums.

Surging forward viciously and, ripping through his other half's will, the Wolf emerged.

Moony rose from his chair, growling softly as it took in the scent of his mate in order to locate her. Still in his human form, Moony walked over to the bedroom door and pressed his hand to it. As he brought it down, his nails made a rasping sound.

Hermione thought she'd never get used to Moony's antics. She cowered back beneath the covers of their bed, wrapping her arms around herself.

Moony could feel her distress and pressed his forehead to the door. "Comfort mate." –he said, his tone soft and pleading.

She couldn't hold back much longer. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and climbed off, walking towards the door. "Remus?" –she asked, pressing her forehead to the door. He scratched the door, startling her. "Mate." –he answered simply. She swallowed and unlocked the door, stepping back and hurrying off to the bed.

When he grabbed the door knob and opened the heavy door, he wasn't ready to see her just lying above the rumpled covers, curled up like a child with her eyes puffed and a runny nose. He made his way to the bed and crawled up behind her, drawing her against him with an arm about her waist. She instinctively turned around and settled into his arms, receiving with gratitude the soothing vibrations of his chest. Those always appeased her inner self. Her inner Wolf as he would call it.

When he felt her relax, Moony buried his nose to her neck, brushing it against the bite mark he'd left a couple of full moons ago. About time he marked her as his mate. Since that night she howled to him, almost four years ago, the reasons whatever they be, he was having trouble keeping himself in check. The wolf wanted her. It knew she was his mate from there onwards. Partly, that's why his stupid human half had decided to leave the school in the first place. It knew what the Wolf was planning. What it didn't know was the Wolf would always come to her. It could hear her calling at night, her nostalgic howls traveled magically around the world to reach him. So, on every full moon, when the Wolf was in full control of body and mind, he would reach Hogwarts, by tricking the human side or by force indeed, and wait for her by the same tree. She would always come to him. It was the only time both he and his human side were at peace.

He looked down at her and caught her staring at him. He gave her a toothy grin. She smiled and even laughed a little when he brushed his tongue against the mark playfully. His mate was alright now. Moony receded. Remus drew back to look at his wife and saw that she was comforted and slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I can't promise to hex everyone who looks at you or us wrong. But I can promise I will never allow hurt and pain to fall upon you, my dear. You are most precious to me." –he murmured, playing with the brown curls in her head. She nodded in understanding and surprisingly growled. Remus raised a brow. His Wolf's antics were rubbing off on her. "I was a bit overwhelmed. I got carried away. I'm sorry." –she whispered, closing her eyes.

Remus kissed her forehead. "It's alright, love. I know what you feel. The looks, the whispers, the gossip, the angry vibes, I've seen them all. And I am not all that it's cracked up to be, am I? Do I look like I have rabies?" –he asked with mocking indignation. Hermione laughed and he smiled. "No… the only things that you have are the fleas you bring in on every full moon!"

He couldn't help himself. His playful mate got herself a night cap with a very playful and insulted Wolf.


	3. Good morning, My Love

**_(A/N)_ Another chapter for you! A very sweet one. Probably the last for a couple of more chappies. The next chapter begins the real deal. Meanwhile, enjoy and further understand the bond between these two. Thanks for the reviews! Tell me what you think! It'll surely help for the next chappies! Enjoy! -Rains Of Freedom.**

_This chapter was edited by the wonderful _Of-butterbeer-and-frogs

**_Chapter 2 - Good morning, my Love_**

* * *

The following morning greeted the couple with the sun shining directly into their faces through the bedroom window. Remus was on the side of the bed nearest the window so he growled softly in his sleep and turned onto his other side, facing his wife and, effectively, blocking out the sunrays from both their faces. Being a light sleeper, Remus didn't take long to begin stretching and yawning away the veils of sleep from his mind. Hermione, on the other hand, could sleep through a thunderstorm.

When he opened his eyes, he was delighted to see just her bushy curls and the scent of strawberries and cream shampoo fill his nose. Whenever he'd turn around in bed to face her, she was like a magnet, drawn to him by the force of attraction between them. He would always instinctively wrap an arm around her and resume his sleep peacefully. This morning was no exception.

So the sight that welcomed him was most soothing to himself and his Wolf; to know she was safe and sound within his arms. This was the second best thing in the world to him. The first was her beautiful smile. His whole world would come to life with that adoring face and those soft cheeks. Thinking of this, he drew back to stare at her complexion. Relaxed. Smiling. She smiled while asleep.

_'What an amazing creature!'_

_'Woman.'_ –he corrected his Wolf, rolling his eyes.

The Wolf snorted and kept quiet, leaving the man to his thoughts again. As much as Remus wanted to stay like this, to just hold her in the most intimate and private of ways, they both needed to wake up. It was Monday; the first day of school. Oh, the first years were his first class of the day! Hermione was off duty and class but she had been looking forward to joining him.

He looked at her one last time before Moony decided to take over the 'task' of waking his mate up. This was a rather enjoyable and entertaining event for both the Man and the Wolf. Neither ever knew what to expect of her in the mornings. It was Moony's turn today, and he didn't waste time. He gently pushed her onto her back by her shoulders and crawled up on top of her, pressing his chest to hers. Like a playful puppy, he growled and began to nip at the mark on her neck. His growling traveled through her skin in the form of vibrations, sensitizing every nerve into wakefulness. The nipping tickled her, which heightened her sensitivity.

Within seconds, Hermione Jane Lupin was almost fully awake trying to push away her overgrown puppy from atop her. He wouldn't budge. Remus was stronger and heavier, making it a challenge. Still, she wouldn't give up. He was acting like the Wolf, so it must be Moony she was dealing with.

_'Oh, the seductive and possessive side of her husband! Not so early in the morning!'_ –she moaned mentally.

She quickly, as humanly possible while being tickled so unmercifully, devised a plan and took action. Moony wasn't much aware of what she was doing since her pushing him away had stopped long enough to be replaced by wiggling. He thought she was simply enjoying his ministrations when he felt her shift a little and a sharp pain surge from his left shoulder. He hissed and drew back, sitting up with a hand clutching his throbbing shoulder.

_'She bit me! The bitch-'_

_'WIFE!'_ –Remus corrected hastily, chastising his Wolf by taking full control of his body.

Hermione looked up at him triumphantly while he stared down at her in shock.

"You've never bitten me before… At least not in the mornings." –he murmured, rubbing his shoulder.

"Remus?" –she asked, raising a lazy brow. When he nodded, she simply laughed. The rich sound of her laughter made him smile.

"Moony was being… you know… himself." –she said, absently tugging at the rim of his night shirt.

"I know. But still, you acted no better than him. I will not be responsible for whatever he does to you next time in revenge." –he warned.

Hermione winked and assured him she was capable of handling the challenge. Remus groaned and lowered himself beside her, pulling her towards him not too smoothly. He growled softly and Hermione laughed.

"You sometimes remind me of Moony." –she teased, running her fingertips gently against his scalp. He sighed but smiled nonetheless. Yes. He was indeed getting some traits from his other half.

"Good morning, officially, my love." –he whispered. Hermione yawned and stretched lazily.

"Good morning to you too, darling." –she murmured as her husband resumed the task his Wolf had left. There was still the matter of getting them both out of bed.

Remus chuckled.

They were going to be late.


	4. Ministry Prescribed what?

**_(A/N) _I am very happy with my reviews! I am taking into consideration everything you guys tell me and I really appreciate you reading my fic! Keep them coming! Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy! -Rains Of Freedom.**

_This chapter was edited by the wonderful _Of-butterbeer-and-frogs

**_Chapter 3 - Ministry Prescribed what?!_**

* * *

Remus entered the classroom before the last standing student took his seat. His normal cheerfulness wasn't deterred by the ongoing stares and whispering behind him.

_'Slytherins and Gryffindors. I should have guessed as much'_ –he thought.

Placing his books atop the small desk that belonged to his position, he drew out his wand and turned to the students.

"Good morning students! As you may all well know, I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher during this year. I have been in this position once before, four years ago, and had to leave because of some unfortunate… and other very fortunate events." He added the last part just as his beloved wife came in.

They shared a look, ever so briefly, and she waved for him to continue. He smiled warmly her way before turning his full attention back to his students.

These had noticed the silent communication and were further intrigued by their new professors. From what they'd gathered the night before, these two were: their Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers, a married couple, and the girl was a fellow seventh year student. They had already heard so many stories about them, but they were still curious as to who they were in the flesh. Their thoughts were quickly interrupted by Professor Lupin's finger snapping.

"The Ministry of Magic has prescribed a list of spells you must learn and master by the end of the semester. Without further ado, let us tackle the first four!" –he said excitedly.

He knew he had to make this as 'painless' as possible for himself. He hadn't even bothered reading over the small booklets the new Headmaster had owled him a week ago. Something told him he was about to encounter the most ridiculous spells and charms within them. He mentally groaned as he opened the first page and had to summon all his will to hold back the tears of mirth that threatened to burst from him.

"Class, open your Ministry supplied pamphlets to the second page. Ah! There we go! Our first spell... rather charm... is called 'Avis'." His eyes read over the description and he could feel his inner Wolf crack up in amused laughter. Remus cleared his throat, hoping to clear his mind as well, and proceeded.

"This charm creates a flock of birds that pour forth from the caster's wand. When coupled with 'Oppugno', it can be used offensively."

He was about to raise his wand to demonstrate when he heard the clear stifling of laughter. Looking up to find the source he found Hermione still standing by the door, holding her mouth with both hands. Students looked back at her, wondering what was wrong with her, but she simply waved her hand in dismissal and silently apologized for her small outburst. Remus chuckled, drawing the class's attention back to him.

"I understand, Miss Lupin, what this means to you. You are excused of your duties for today. I am positively sure we won't need your assistance today." –he said calmly, his eyes bright with amusement.

He watched her nod and walk close to the wall towards his office at the far back of the room. Once the door was closed, he resumed his teachings.

No one ever heard her booming laughter as she browsed through the Ministry booklet thanks to a silencing charm Remus expertly placed on his own office before resuming class.

**.x.X.x.**

He dismissed the class early, being satisfied with the overall performance. The spells and charms they had practiced were Kindergarten level for his own taste. He chuckled and shook his head, thinking this was going to be a very interesting year indeed.

After cleaning up the bird poop from the floor and desks with a simple spell and fixing the broken tables, books and windows, he began to walk up the short steps to his office. He opened the door, wanting to check on his wife who was still to come out after he'd clearly dismissed the class, and found it empty. He furrowed his brow, curious as to where she had gone. She couldn't have apparated out of it, nor could she have used the floo network.

"Hermione?"

He took a step inside and watched as she appeared from behind his, a lot bigger than the other one outside, desk. He was about to say something when she drew out her wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!" His eyes widened a fraction as his wand flew out of his hand and he was pushed back a couple of steps. Managing not to stumble, he regained his balance and looked up to stare at her as if she'd gone mad.

Hermione burst out laughing, raising the Ministry pamphlet for him to see.

"Page eight says this spell is against what the Ministry recommends for 'confrontations and combat with Dark forces'!"

Remus raised a brow, barely able to contain his laughter. He walked in and sat on his chair, pulling her onto his lap.

"You won't believe these spells! I would love to know who developed this so I can express my outmost outrage to them." -she added, flipping a couple of pages to show Remus what she was talking about.

Together, the two managed to read half the pamphlet before the next class began to pile in.

As the students began to take their seats, they all wondered what their new professors were laughing so much about up in their office.


	5. Strange Happenings and the Letter

**_(A/N) I've already began letting some plot show on this chapter so be ready for what's coming next! Enjoy and remember to review! _-Rains Of Freedom.**

_This chapter was edited by the wonderful _Of-butterbeer-and-frogs

_**Chapter 4 – Strange Happenings and a Letter**_

* * *

The first day of school went by like any other day, or so it felt like for older students. They all had their classes and meals and would be led back to the House Common Rooms at night by the Prefects. There were fewer murmurings around the corridors than the previous night, and all around talking was reserved. If anything, most students were finding new things to talk about, be it the Quidditch tryouts or the new Ministry Prescribed books teachers were using, hoping to assuage the tension that felt almost tangible in the air.

The stories about their DADA teachers had almost officially died down during noontime as soon as students became aware of a new organization for students called: Potions and Herbology Association. Flyers were posted all over the House Common Rooms. Students were shocked to read that Professor Snape had volunteered for monitoring and directing the association along with Professor Sprout. Shock was replaced by outrage very quickly in some students. Malfoy was fuming and swearing he'd give Snape a piece of his mind. Harry, on the other hand, felt suspicious and aggravated. Of all people, what was Snape up to now?

"You think there is anything else left out there to shock us?" –asked Ron from behind him.

Neither had spoken nor heard from Hermione since they left the platform in London. Harry wasn't sure he didn't want to know either. After thinking so much last night, he felt betrayed and angry with her. She was his best friend and had kept something so sensitive and important from him. Why? He could understand her not wanting Ron to know but why not tell him? Why keep him in the dark for so long? For all he knew, she'd been lying to him since the end of the third year! So had Remus! They had both lied to him. Two of the most important people in his life…

"I hope there isn't anything else. I don't think I can take much more than what I've already in my hands." –he replied solemnly.

Ginny watched from the opposite side of the room and felt guilty for not telling them. "I'm sorry, guys. I promised you would find out soon. And that's how it'll be." –she whispered, hoping that time would be soon.

**.x.X.x.**

During that first day, both Remus and Hermione had their meals in private. Using their teacher's office as a sanctuary, they had the opportunity to further discuss the pressing matters at hand. With a sigh, Hermione had admitted, at one point, their honeymoon was over. Remus had nodded silently to the statement. At night, they finished up their teaching plans and left for their private quarters. On their way, neither said a word.

When they entered their rooms, Hermione told him she would take a bath and do homework before going to bed. Remus agreed to the plan and told her he would do some paperwork before showering and going to bed. He watched as she left for the bedroom and closed the door. He could hear the distinctive 'click' sound of the lock being set and knew she needed some 'alone' time. He knew he needed some as well.

The first thing he did was sit at a small desk near the fireplace to write a letter. It was for Arthur, and in that letter he wrote key words that only the receiver would understand. He wrote about the happenings, about the Headmaster and about the Ministry Prescriptions, hoping he'd shed some light about the suspicions they had discussed that night they met up in the Leaky Cauldron.

_**Flashback**_

"_You heard what happened at St. Mungos last night yourself, Remus. You were there!" –Arthur said, trying to keep his voice leveled and calm._

_Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't want to think it but I don't want to pretend all is well, either. I am certainly convinced the Ministry is being bought by a very high bidder; someone who bids with lives."_

_Molly hissed and shushed them. Remus waved his hand absently. "I placed silencing charms around us. No one can hear us." –he said reassuringly. It seemed as though that didn't ease her enough, so he decided to end the conversation._

"_I am worried, Arthur. The Secretary of the Ministry is said to be the new Headmaster at Hogwarts. I can't help but wonder if he is one of them. I found out both Snape and Draco Malfoy were accepted into the school ground- I know what you're thinking Arthur but we cannot do anything about it!" He had cut Mr. Weasley effectively before the man could burst. He looked flabbergasted and outraged. Remus couldn't blame him. He too had been concerned and angry. His wife was going to take classes with a murderer (who turned out to be his collegue), and a student who, above all else, was the son of a Death Eater who hated non pure-bloods with a passion. The inexplicable dangers these two presented to them was unfathomable. _

_Molly felt like crying at the memory of Dumbledore's fall and because of the dangers surrounding her family. Arthur had wisely decided to hold back his anger and comfort his wife. Remus could see his own wife coming their way and begged them not to tell her anything yet. It was the Order's job to deal with this and he didn't want to put his young wife into anymore peril than she already was in. _

_**End of Flashback **_

He knew his fears were being slowly confirmed. The Ministry was covering up the attacks, forcing the teachers to keep their students blind and feeling falsely safe and worse still… No! Not that, he mentally shouted. Pushing the thought away, he finished his letter hastily and walked over to the window where his owl Ludwig was perched at. He tied the letter to its leg and offered her a treat for sending her out so late. The owl took it and left quickly.

Remus sighed and turned back to sit on the nearest chair. "This cannot be happening…" –he murmured to himself, placing his head in his hands. It was time. They had to meet.

_Soon._


	6. Just for one night

**_(A/N) Next chapter has Harry, Ron, and Ginny coming into the picture!_ Please review!_ Your reviews make me happy and inspire me, so help me out! :)_**

**_-Rains Of Freedom._**

_This chapter was edited by the wonderful_ Of-butterbeer-and-frogs

**_Chapter 5 – Just for one night_**

* * *

The warm steam rose above the shower curtains. Even after the water had drained, the bathroom was coated with it. The door to the bedroom was opened and a wave of cold air entered the bathroom. It made the occupant sneeze a couple of times while her body adjusted to the new temperature. After brushing her wet unruly hair a little, she wrapped the towel around her head and another bigger one around her body. The stillness in the air, the cold hitch to it made her skin sport goose bumps. Making her way to the dresser, she found her night gown and slipped it on. Putting her old clothes aside with the wet towels, she sat by her side of the bed and sighed.

_'What an awful day'_ -she thought vaguely as she lit a scented candle. It wasn't all bad; she had to admit as much. It was nice to spent time with her husband, even if it was laughing over something so critical as the _Ministry Prescribed Spells and Charms for Confrontations and Combat against the Dark Arts_.

Still, there was also the sensitive part of her friends. She missed them terribly and felt guilty for keeping them in the dark all these months. If only they knew how imperative it was for both Remus and she to keep quiet.

There had been a couple of classes she was sure to see them in, and she was hoping to catch a moment with them to do damage control, but none of the two guys showed up for any of the lessons. It wasn't like them to miss a class. Could the two be avoiding her? She could believe it from Ron, but Harry?

Her only remaining friend, that she saw and would talk to her, was Ginny. And talking with her had been so difficult because of the little options they had for privacy. Even so, they managed to sort out a couple of doubts in between classes and even decided on a place to meet to talk the following day.

Just thinking about her friends made her sad. She placed a hand on the drawer of her bedside table and was thinking of opening it. A minute flew by before she realized she'd been frozen on the spot, lost in her thoughts.

"Not tonight." –she said to herself. Tonight, she'd keep her thoughts. Taking her wand from the table, she unlocked the bedroom door.

She rose and walked over to a small table near the window and summoned her books there. Within minutes she was immerged in her own world of studying.

**.x.X.x.**

Remus had heard the 'clack' of the door being unlocked. He thoughtlessly rose from his chair and walked over to the door, knocking once. When he heard the soft "Enter" from behind it, he opened it and walked inside. Just as he thought, she was studying. She looked up at him and smiled. He felt his insides warm up and smiled back, almost quickly lowering his eyes as he turned away to the bathroom. Despite his overall tiredness, he took a very long shower in the hopes of washing away the load of thoughts from his mind. It was proven unsuccessful after an hour, so he surrendered.

When he came out, Hermione was placing his night clothes on the bed. He watched as she brought the shirt and trousers from the wardrobe and placed them neatly over the blue covered mattress. He looked on as she lifted her gaze to him and smiled again. Like a shock wave, his thoughts flew into the confines his mind to be locked away for the evening. Oh the little witch! She had such power over him!

Hermione lifted a hand and beckoned him to her. When he complied and took hers, she drew him close for a hug. They stood there, relishing in the warmth of their embrace and the closeness they shared with their inner selves. Remus kissed the top of her head and she giggled. He could whisk her away into their own world with just the simplest of affectionate gestures. She knew, deep down, they needed each other to be at peace and that no words needed to be uttered for them to understand what the other was going through.

"What has you so quiet and distant?" –she asked softly into his chest.

"The smell of that strawberries and cream shampoo you so often use. Do you know how mad it drives me and the Wolf?" –he replied just as calmly. Moony was angry at him for lying to his mate, but it somehow understood the circumstances and allowed the small lie. It wasn't hurting his mate. She was laughing now.

"Oh really? It drives you mad with anger?" –she asked innocently, now looking up at him.

He looked down at her, flashing a mischievous grin. The way he was looking at her now signaled only one thing.

"I think we have strawberries and cream in the kitchen, Moony."

**.x.X.x.**

He couldn't sleep. That was probably the up tenth time he'd put off speaking to her about his thoughts that day. Leave it to the Wolf to sate her so fully. At least one of them could sleep tonight. He looked at her from his seat beside her side of the bed. She was curled up on her side, her back to him. He could listen to her even breathing and knew she wasn't going to wake up soon. Good.

Glancing at the bedside table, he drew open the drawer. Inside was a very small artifact he had given her as a wedding gift. It was a pensieve meant to hold her most precious memories. He took the object out and held it in his hands, watching the silver threads swim around. He would need this. Drawing out his wand, he cast a spell to duplicate the artifact. The duplicate of course had not the memories but instead held the image of the silver threads so it appeared like the real thing. If anything happened, Hermione would not know he took it.

It would be for one night only.

He _needed_ to do this.


	7. Midnight Rendezvous

**_(A/N) The truth is coming out! _Read and Review please! _Your reviews make me write more! _-Rains Of Freedom.**

_This chapter was edited by the wonderful _Of-butterbeer-and-frogs

_**Chapter 6 – Midnight Rendezvous**_

* * *

Remus felt guilty for using his Wolf to 'sedate' his wife in a way that would guarantee she would not wake up even if a troll entered their bedroom. The very thought made him shudder. Maybe someday she would forgive him, or else he'd forgive himself. Right now, there were more important things at hand… literally. In one hand he held his wife's pensieve while in the other he had the reply from Arthur. The older man had agreed. It was time to come forward with a couple of people. Remus knew all too well whom. He'd noticed Hermione's saddened expressions when she spoke of her friends. He knew she was losing the strength of her friendship bond with them because of him.

_'No, because of you!'_ –he thought accusingly towards his Wolf.

_'Me? What did I do?'_ –it responded back innocently, almost sleepily.

_'You have been after her from the very start of her third year! You just couldn't help yourself so you invited her to us!'_ –Remus persisted mentally.

_'May I remind you, Lupin, it was she who howled to us on the full moon. Since I was the one in complete control that night, I couldn't hold back the **natural** instincts I had. Instincts and feelings **you** were suppressing yourself!'_

_'And for good reason! She was a minor! And look at us, Wolf, and tell me what good can we possibly offer a woman such as her? Danger? Pain? Death? She deserves so much better than what we have…'_ Remus had even lowered his mind's voice, feeling sad now. As he pondered this, he truly felt he didn't deserve such a wonderful and loving wife. But he would get no reprieve from the Wolf.

_'Remus John Lupin, you are the stupidest man I've ever had the chance to meet.'_

_'Considering we are both the same **thing** in the same mind and body, I'll take that as a compliment.'_ –Remus thought sarcastically.

The Wolf inside rolled his eyes and receded considerably. It was done for now.

Remus waited a little to clear his mind before making his way towards the Gryffindor Common Rooms.

**x.X.x**

"What's going on?" –asked Ron through a very long yawn. He rubbed his eyes to try and get them to focus through the dimly lit room. Harry was beside him, regarding Remus wearily. This had to be important, otherwise Remus would not have gone into each of their rooms and made their bodies levitate silently all the way to his classroom. Ginny looked from the two boys to her teacher and frowned. Was something wrong?

Remus was sitting on one of the desks, having placed on it the artifact his wife treasured so much. He was quiet for a little while, just thinking about how to begin. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry's induced cough, and he looked up at the young man. He smiled a little, being briefly reminded of James and signaled for them to come close.

"I know you're probably wondering why I've brought you all here and at this time of night." –he began, watching as the three nodded.

"Very well, I shall answer that, but I encourage you to hold any further questions for after I am done saying what I have to say. Agreed?" Again, the three nodded.

Satisfied, Remus took a deep breath and looked first at Harry.

"Hermione is asleep and I rather she never knows of what will transpire between us tonight." At Harry's questioning look, he pointed to the pensieve.

"I'm sure you know what this is, Harry." –he said, looking at the silvery threads swim around.

"It's a pensieve. A lot smaller one though. Is that yours, Professor?" –Harry asked, looking at it curiously.

"No." Harry looked up at him. "It belongs to Hermione. Within it are the answers to all your questions."

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "She doesn't know you have it, does she?" –he asked with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Again, no, Harry. She has spent most of yesterday trying to speak with you two to try and explain all that's been going on but you've been avoiding her!"

"Me? She's been avoiding us! For all we know she has been cavorting with you! Ow! Ginny! What- Wait! Us two? You mean she spoke to Ginny?" Now Harry was looking at Ginny as if she had betrayed him. Said girl was still glaring daggers at him but didn't deny her speaking with Hermione.

"What? Impressed that out of the three I have the Gryffindor balls to go and ask her what the bloody hell has been going on instead of sulking at the Quidditch Pitch all day!? You should be ashamed of yourselves." –she burst out, turning beet red with aggravation.

Ron had learned to respect his baby sister and was now taking a precautionary step back.

"Now settle down and be quiet! This is not the time to argue. What has happened has happened and all we have to do now is made amends. I deeply apologize for the way I've kept you all out in the dark and I will make it up to you tonight. Hopefully you will understand why we've been so secretive about all this." –Remus interjected, slightly annoyed and upset now. They couldn't waste time if they were to learn all they needed and wanted to know tonight.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it to the pensieve.

"Hold hands, everyone. We're going very deep into her memories. Stay close and pay attention. This is going to be a long ride."


	8. Pensieve and Truths Alight

**_(A/N) I hope you enjoy this one and get a lot of answers from it. If you still have some, write them on the review and I'll tell Remus to answer them in the next chapter along with the other questions from the trio. _-Rains Of Freedom.**

_This chapter was edited by the wonderful _Of-butterbeer-and-frogs

**Chapter 7 – Pensieve and Truths Alight**

* * *

The four had felt the air shift around them violently, causing them to huddle together. The candles were extinguished by the magically produced breeze. Everything went dark for a minute and silence ensued all around them.

**First Memory: Third Year at Hogwarts – Who is this man?**

_Light began to filter through, and the group opened their eyes to a sunrise in the Hogwarts corridors. Steps could be heard in echo. Everyone looked around, trying to identify the source or direction. As the sound increased, they noticed it came from Harry's left. Everyone turned their sights to see Hermione walking past them. Remus began to follow her closely, determined to not miss a moment. It was the first time he was seeing their past through her eyes and he wanted to take in every detail of it for future reference. The reason for which he might need her point of view, he didn't know for sure. All he knew was that this was an opportunity he could not afford to forsake. She led them to the DADA classroom and they watched as she sat on the front row and opened her notebook to write the date._

"First day of school." –Remus acknowledged as the trio looked among themselves to remember. They nodded and watched as she opened her book.

"What is she doing up so early?" –Ron asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's Hermione, what do you expect? She's probably getting ready for the day's lesson." –he said, leaning a little closer to read over what she was reading.

_She browsed over the book's index and, having picked a chapter, was now rushing through the pages, looking for it. When she landed on it, Remus raised a brow._

"Werewolves? Whatever made her look that up?" –Remus asked thoughtfully.

At Ginny's questioning look, he added, "I never had the chance to see what she was reading before I did this…"

_Suddenly Hermione's book snapped close. They all looked up at the sound of a door closing to see a young Professor Lupin standing at the door to his office with his wand in hand._

_"Isn't it a little early to be in class, Miss Granger?" –the professor asked calmly._

_Hermione looked at her book and then at him. "You won't need it for today's lesson. We will be discussing boggarts." –he cut in before she could speak._

_She eyed him a second longer before closing her notebook and placing it inside her bag. She rose and, without a word, started walking away. The group looked back to see Professor Lupin smiling and shaking his head. They followed her out the classroom in time to hear her fuming remark._

_"Who is this man?"_

_"Your teacher!" –he Professor Lupin called from inside._

_Hermione jerked back and looked at the door as if it had burned her. Without further anything, she hurried off to the Great Hall._

Remus chuckled. Ginny looked at him. "What? I'm part Wolf inside. I have my senses heightened so I could hear her even through the door. This was our first encounter… alone. She had my attention since the train incident with Harry and the Dementor, and now she had it permanently." –he said as their surroundings got clouded.

"Hang on, everybody. We're going to the next one."

**Second Memory: Third Year at Hogwarts – Unlikely Meetings**

_The fog cleared up around them and they found themselves in the Gryffindor girl's private quarters. _

Ron's brows were both raised now and he was turning a dark shade of red. "Come off it, Ron, it's not like you haven't been in here before." –Ginny said exasperatedly. It was Harry's turn to raise his brows and look at Ron quizzically.

"Sorry, mate. I used your invisibility cloak a couple of times to check on… the girls. But I did it with the out most intention of protecting them from You-Know-Who." –he said in his defense.

"Oh really? As if Voldemort would come into the girl's dormitories to scare them. It's Hogwarts, Ron!" –Harry countered, rolling his eyes.

_"You never know!"_

"So nice of you to make sure, Ron. Now I'll never walk around naked in my room." –Ginny grumbled. Harry shot death glares at Ron. The other boy merely made a face.

Remus shushed them and pointed to the bed.

_Hermione had bolted upright, her breathing labored. There was a distinct howling coming from outside._ They all looked to the window to see the full moon out.

Turning to Hermione, they watched as she held a hand to her chest, visibly hesitant on something.

_She swung her legs off the bed and hurried off. _

They followed her and watched as she drew out her wand and called _"Accio Invisibility Cloak!"_

_When it landed on her hand, she ran for it. _

"Hey! That's my invisibility cloak! Why is everyone using it without me knowing it?!" –Harry cried indignantly as he trailed behind Remus.

_The chase eventually led them out the Castle and into the Forbidden Forest._

"Bloody hell, is she mad? What on Earth could she possibly be thinking to wander off into the Forbidden Forest at this hour?! Harry, we're a bad influence on her. Definitely!" –shouted Ron, looking around fearfully.

"Stay focused, Ron! Remember, we're in her memories!" –Remus reminded, keeping up with the girl. He had to use his full hearing senses to keep up with the invisible woman. Both his mind and heart were absorbing the actions of his wife.

They reached a thick part of the forest, hard to walk through because of the close proximity of trees in between one another.

_Hermione had stopped, her head moving around with her eyes. Was she looking for something? Then, she did the unthinkable._

_Hermione raised her head, the cloak falling into a pool behind her, placed her hands near her mouth in a way to amplify her voice… and howled._

Ron looked at her disbelievingly. "WHAT!? OH NO! YOU TURNED HER INTO A RABID FLESH EATING THING JUST LIKE YOU!" –he bellowed accusingly towards Remus.

The usually calm man was now growling warningly at Ron. Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him back roughly.

"Explain yourself, Remus!" –Harry demanded.

"Look for yourself!" –Remus replied with a hard voice, his eyes focused now on the action behind the boys.

_Four sets of eyes now focused again on Hermione. _The trio was dumbstruck by what they were witnessing.

_Before Hermione was a transformed werewolf. It regarded her intently, observing her every feature. She seemed to be studying him as well. It ventured close, rose on its hind legs to tower over her. _

Harry and Ron instinctively reached out to Hermione but were stopped by Remus. "Memories, remember?" –he whispered, quite calm now.

_They watched as the Wolf lowered its maw to Hermione's face and sniffed her neck. The girl was visibly shaking. The Wolf, despite its aggressive demeanor, placed its paws on her shoulders. It wasn't using her to steady himself, more so to keep her from running away. They heard her gasp and watched in wonder as she raised her hands to frame the werewolf's face. She caressed his cheeks while she stared into his eyes, her shivering now barely noticeable. The Wolf relaxed under her touch and whimpered softly. It even licked her cheek, making her giggle._

_She stood there, petting him as if he were a docile pet!_

Harry, Ron and Ginny turned to Remus for an explanation.

"Wolfsbane Potion. I transform but me and my Wolf half become one. I remember her with the help of the potion and her familiar scent calms the wolf. This was the first night she came out to seek me."

When everyone continued to look at him, he sighed and resigned himself. He took one last look at the couple before continuing his explanation.

"She knew, somehow, something was different about me from the very first time she saw me. I can confirm this through her other memory when she looked up werewolves. A strangely accurate assumption on her part. She truly is bright, you know."

He looked back to the image of his wife, seeing the rapt fascination in her eyes while she continued to murmur and question the wolf. He even chuckled when the Wolf lowered itself in front of her, whimpering at the loss of her hands on its head.

_Hermione had sat down, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, to pet the werewolf that was her professor and who was now lying its head on her lap. _

"Hermione and I had spoken on countless times before. She would come after class and ask for suggestions or merely to have someone to talk to about her opinions. In her mind, I was the type of person who would satisfy her need for intellectual conversations. I was also a lot more available than other teachers. One day, she even brought the subject of Lycanthropy to me and we discussed it thoroughly for a full week. That should have further fueled her assumptions. I didn't want to confirm her suspicions, at least not yet, thinking she'd turn away from me."

_Hermione was laughing now, apparently amused at the way the Wolf was nibbling on her hand. Its teeth were not hurting her, but instead were tickling her palm along with his tongue._

"I kept from telling her. The Wolf inside me was furious because it wanted her to accept us, so it waited until it had full control, on the full moon, to have its way. It would howl endlessly into the night, calling her. I didn't fight it. Part of me was calling her too. The more we talked and shared, I felt as if I was falling in deeper. Then one night, this one here, and for the first time, she answered both me and my wolf's calling. This was a couple of nights before the day Harry met Sirius."

"So you willingly put her in danger by calling her here and in this form?" –asked Harry, suddenly angry at him for putting her in peril.

"It was her choice to answer. Ron, she is not a werewolf so I would appreciate you stopping this nonsense! Lower your wand!"

"But we all saw the bite mark on her neck!" –Ron protested, ignoring Remus' command of lowering the wand.

"A mating mark, not a curse mark." –Remus corrected calmly. "My wolf had to mark her in this fashion so if, for any reason, I didn't drink the potion, she would be safe."

Ron wasn't convinced but lowered his wand.

"In the Forbidden Forest, isn't dangerous for them to be out in the open?" -Ginny asked suddenly, looking at Hermione.

"This first time was very unplanned. We stayed like this all night and, thank Merlin, nothing bad happened In later nights, we'd go closer to Hagrid's Hut just in case. This is pretty much all we did on these unlikely meetings."

The trio nodded and watched the girl and the wolf a while longer.

"What else have we to see?"

Remus raised his wand to the sky. "Just one more. Hold on."

_They left a sleepy Hermione cradling a half asleep werewolf on her lap._

**Third Memory: Third Year at Hogwarts – Our Hearts do Trust**

All of them, except Ginny, knew when and where this next memory was happening. They stood next to a transforming Remus. Ginny looked positively horrified at the situation and Harry, feeling softened by her utter look of despair, wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Watch and listen." –Remus said softly, trying to avoid seeing himself as he changed. It was still a sensitive subject to him and he felt rather ashamed for turning into such an aggressive monster.

_They watched as the Wolf stood bent forward, whimpering at the pain of its transformation. While it gathered its bearings, Hermione was taking a step forward._

_"Professor?" –she tried, still taking another step. When the Wolf's amber eyes rose to meet hers, she tried a little firmer: "Professor Lupin?"_

_The Wolf growled in frustration, not recognizing the girl immediately, and howled. She stumbled back to her friends. The Wolf caught her scent then, and slowly acknowledged it. Moving forward, it stopped as Snape appeared. The Wolf became angry when Snape placed his hands around the group and around Hermione._

"As you see, Severus can be very dense and stupid sometimes." –Remus said, more to himself than to the rest.

_The Wolf snarled at the offending male and became utterly uncontrollable with rage when a protective arm went around his intended mate. It swiped the air to _

_draw him away but only succeeded in him falling, bringing the girl down with him. He would have attacked again had not Sirius jumped on him._

"The Wolf part of me is very protective but also possessive, as you can see here." –Remus explained.

"Do you remember attacking Professor Snape?" –Ginny asked.

"No. It wasn't me attacking him. My Wolf or, as Harry's father would call, Moony has full control during the full moon."

Harry looked thoughtful. "That's why it attacked us. Much later, when she howled to distract it from hurting me after I hit it with the rock. It came after us. I leaned over Hermione to protect her from it. He must have taken it the wrong way." –he reasoned.

Remus nodded. "That is exactly what happened."

"How do you know? You said you can't remember." -Harry argued.

Remus chuckled, "The Wolf kept rambling about it in my head for a week after the incident."

_The memory became blurry and Remus alerted the group to brace themselves._

**.x.X.x.**

"Any questions?" –Remus asked calmly, regarding the overwhelmed faces of his students.


	9. Let Me Enlighten You

**_(A/N) The long awaited chapter 8! Phew! I apologize so much for the delay. Technical Difficulties is all I can say. So enjoy and _please review!**

_This chapter was edited by the wonderful_ Of-butterbeer-and-frogs

**Chapter 8 – You need to know everything to understand, don't you? Let me enlighten you**

* * *

"Any questions?" Remus asked calmly, regarding the overwhelmed faces of his students.

Full classrooms, even when there are just two people inside, are never quiet. That is, until now. All four occupants stood looking at each other in silence, waiting for someone to say something. Anxiety and tension seemed to permeate the air around them, thickening it into an almost tangible floating veil.

He lit two candles, wanting to do something with his hands. This was somewhat nerve-racking. Truth be told, he would have to discuss with Arthur everything he would reveal here tonight. They needed to keep count on who knew what. Such sensitive information could not fall into the wrong hands. Not that these three were those 'wrong hands'. It was for their safety. The less they knew, the better off they were.

Remus was a patient man, most of the time. He wanted the information from the experience to sink in. There wasn't going to be a better time to clear things up a little. Something in the back of his mind told him this was as much privacy as they were going to have, but he needed to be very careful nonetheless. His mind reminded him that the Headmaster was Ministry appointed, that Severus was not to be trusted and, Merlin knows, what else could be afoot. He raised his wand and cast several silencing charms around them. Only when he was absolutely satisfied with his spell work did he look upon his students once more, beckoning them with his gaze to speak. They were taking too long to reply to his unanswered question.

"Well?" he insisted, not wanting to dwell in silence any longer. Time was precious.

"Can't you even consider how overwhelming this might be for some of us?" Harry muttered. Taking a seat, he looked to Ginny, Ron and then at Remus.

"Questions? Of course we have; loads of them to be honest. With so much going on under our noses, we'll need a little more explaining to catch up!" he continued, seemingly upset.

"He's right, you know," Ron added. "We've been there and yet… we haven't. It's weird to know this happened during these last four years and none of us really knew it. We didn't expect this from her, I mean, we tell each other everything."

"Not everything," Ginny interjected before she could stop herself, mildly surprising Remus and stirring both Harry and Ron.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Harry asked, now looking at her.

Ron looked at the two and then briefly to Remus. Remus shrugged but had to admit he was a little interested in this. Somehow, seeing these three made him remember his school days with his friends.

"Well, we don't tell everything as far as I know, Harry. Or have you told Ron we've slept together a couple of times this past summer?" Ginny answered unabashed.

Remus crossed his arms and raised his brows, watching with amusement as Harry's eyes widened and Ron turned a bright shade of red which was barely noticeable with the poor light in the room. Harry swallowed audibly as Ron set his gaze on him.

"Why does Ron or anyone else need to know about that anyhow?" Harry asked indignantly.

Ginny huffed, her cheeks red now that she was flustered. "I don't know! It's probably the same reason why we don't need to know about Hermione's private life!"

"It's not the same, Ginny! This is different!" he retorted back, instantly regretting his words when he saw the dejected look that slowly crept upon her face. Remus and Ron were staring at them intently.

"How, Harry, is this different? Do you find Hermione's private life more important?" She looked at the two boys, and then fixated her gaze on Harry.

"What's it to _you_, Harry?"

Harry lowered his head a moment, selecting his words carefully. He looked up to her and sighed.

"Ginny, please, don't take it that way. What I meant was that I wouldn't be worked up if she had a relationship with… I don't know… with Ron, for example."

If it was possible, Ron was a darker shade of red. Ginny raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be so complicated as it is now! Because she would be like you and me right now, Ginny! We wouldn't have so many secrets! I'm tired of secrets!"

"We all are tired of secrets, Harry. But sometimes it's for our own good," Remus cut in. "Let us calm down first. That's why I've brought you here. No more secrets, and no more doubts."

Ginny looked to Harry apologetically and walked over to him. Tentatively, she wrapped an arm around him. Harry sighed deeply before embracing the young witch with both arms, kissing her forehead and murmuring an apology.

"There, that's better. Chocolate anyone?" Remus brought out a bar of chocolate and began to break the little blocks, offering one to each student. "I _strongly _suggest you have at least one. It will make you feel better," he said, holding the final piece to Harry. When the boy took it, Remus sat back on the small desk and took a piece for himself.

Silence ensued again. It was Ron's turn to break it.

"My my, you are in trouble," he said in a low voice, looking at Harry.

"Come off it, Ron, you're starting to sound like Filch!" Harry retorted, much to Ron's vexation.

The room fell silent again.

Ginny growled softly, startling the others. "Sorry… I've been spending too much time with Hermione. Her antics are rubbing off on me." She smiled sheepishly.

Turning to Remus, she took a deep breath and, letting it out, cleared her throat to gain his attention and began to question him.

"When did all this start?"

Remus smiled. "On the train to Hogwarts, four years ago. See, I was sleeping quite peacefully on one of the compartments when a group of three students came in and sat with me." Remus took that opportunity to look at Ron and Harry, both nodded.

"We never spoke during the travel, until the Dementor incident. After that was taken care of, I found myself feeding them chocolate and conversing with them about what had happened. Hermione, as you know, was there. It surprised me to find such a capable and brilliant student in those days. She sparked my curiosity in more ways than one.

"Once at Hogwarts, she always impressed me with her quick wits and competence when performing spells. I would sometimes ask her to stay behind to speak with her, to have intellectual conversations. Those meetings, of course, were after that first one you saw in her pensieve. You all remember seeing her browsing over the werewolf chapter. That chapter is the last one covered, almost at the end of the third year term. I strongly believe she was on to me. Werewolves, even in human form, have some particularities. My everyday battered demeanor must have further confirmed her suspicions."

"So you two were strictly student and teacher…" Ginny tried. Remus finished for her. "All through the first trimester of her third year. The more I got to know her, and spend time with her, the more I began to fall for her, much to my Wolf's content."

"What happened after the first trimester?" Harry asked.

"We got serious. I mentioned before that my Wolf, Moony, had indeed fallen for Hermione since the train. Fallen, in a way an animal does. _I _hadn't fallen as quickly as my Wolf did. Wolves, on the other hand, mate for life and often know who their life mates are just as soon as they see them. My wolf chose Hermione the very day it saw her. It saw her through me, naturally, since I was in control.

"Remember the term werewolf? _'Were'_ as in human and _'wolf'_ as in wolf? Human is me and wolf is Moony. He lies inside of me, waiting for the full moon to be 'let loose'. If I drink the Wolfsbane potion before the full moon, I will recognize you all because Moony and I will share control over the body. If I don't drink it, Moony will only recognize his chosen mate.

Only when the need arises will Moony surface while I am still in human form or when there isn't a full moon. And when I say need, I mean when it concerns the wellbeing of his mate. Otherwise, it will be just me."

"When you say mate, you mean Hermione?" Ron inquired. Remus nodded.

"See what I mean? This _is_ complicated!" Harry persisted, groaning as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"It was a lot worse for Hermione, believe me," Remus muttered.

The trio looked at him curiously. "Why?" Ginny asked after some silence.

"Well, try understanding all I've told you, and accepting it. Just as I was falling for her, she was falling for me. It was hard for her to understand what it meant to be in love with, not just your teacher, but with a werewolf. A potentially dangerous creature happens to be someone you care about deeply.

"You remember the second memory? At the Forbidden Forest?" He waited for them to nod so he could continue.

"I had told her all this the night before that night. She had an aghast expression about her that later turned into something else. We didn't speak the next day. Then, when night fell, I was out on the grounds. I had drunk the Wolfsbane potion. Wandering around the forest, I heard her calling. You can't even imagine how relieved, excited and thankful I was. Moony was more than elated."

"So you two got serious after that night?" Ron asked.

"Serious as in dating and getting to know each other, yes, we did. The Hogwarts Staff was aware of this and Albus was one of the first to congratulate us." Remus' eyes were alight as his mind drifted to those days.

Harry cleared his throat to bring him back. "Why did you leave Hogwarts after the end of term?"

"I left Hogwarts on her third year, partly because Severus let loose to the Wizarding community that I was a werewolf. Surely, responsible parents would not want such a dangerous creature lecture their children so, to avoid the chaos sure to come, I resigned. Then, after the third memory of that night with Sirius and Peter, I wasn't sure I deserved such a wonderful young woman. So I left, and after that, I took up spying again for the Order.

"I would try to be assigned missions far from here. I knew, deep down, I had developed strong feelings for the young witch, and so did my Wolf. So, no matter how far I went, once a month I would always end up visiting the school grounds. On every full moon, I would perch myself on a cliff nearest the Castle and call out to her. She'd always come. That's how we maintained contact."

"You maintained contact just on full moons?" Everyone looked at Ron, then at Remus.

Remus looked at Ron and shook his head. "No, we've seen each other during full moons, holidays, Hogsmeade visits and summer break. I've spent time with her and her family. They already know about our marriage."

"When did you decide to propose?" Ginny asked, unconsciously cuddling against Harry.

Harry chuckled and kissed her head. Ron smiled.

"I had thought about it since her sixth year. My Wolf was more than welcoming to the idea so I decided I'd propose the following summer. I proposed on the following full moon. I proposed at the beginning of June. We spent the month working out the details with Dumbledore and her family. I wanted them to be safe too. This is why we never came to visit you three, or wrote as often as you would have liked."

"Awww! How romantic!" Ginny exclaimed dreamily.

"Would you find it romantic if I proposed on the Quidditch Pitch?" Harry teased. Ginny elbowed him on the ribs and gave an effortless "No!"

They all shared a laugh.

Remus regarded the group from his seat. It seemed as though they were digesting the information again. He smiled to himself. Hermione had done just the same.

"When did you mark her?" Ron asked suddenly, turning everyone's attention to him. Ginny and Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Remus.

"July 1st was the day I marked her. Since I was in human form when I marked her, she only got my wolf-like tendencies. Some of which, I see, are rubbing off on Miss Weasley here."

Ginny blushed and nodded with a smile. Remus smiled in return and continued.

"We married in secrecy that day, trying to avoid much attention from Death Eaters or the Ministry. Only Dumbledore and Minerva knew and were the only ones attending the private ceremony. The others would need to wait. We did it to protect them. Even so, the Ministry found out about our marriage and even prosecuted us. Werewolves are greatly frowned upon by society and the Ministry likes to regulate a lot about them. The Ministry forgets we are part human and have human rights. Albus did a lot for us back then. Got the Ministry off our backs by claiming that once a witch and a wizard are bound, there is no separating them. No laws and no magic can. He is right on that," Remus explained, his eyes now looking a little weary.

"But you told everyone about it in the Sorting Ceremony. Why couldn't you tell us before?"

Remus looked up at Harry. "Death Eaters will have a harder time coming after you here."

They all became quiet for a moment. Remus looked around and sighed.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you, from all of you. Please, understand that we've held this from you just to keep us all safe," he tried, lowering his head a little.

"Do you love her?" Harry asked.

Remus' features softened and he smiled. "I do, Harry, with all that I am," he replied earnestly.

"Then that's all that matters. We forgive you."

Remus raised his eyes in surprise, looking at Harry.

"You two didn't hide from us all this for the wrong reasons and I have come to accept and respect your decisions. Besides, I miss her."

Ginny elbowed him again and Remus grinned.

"Well, having that settled, I think we can all go back to bed. It's nearly five o'clock in the morning," Remus said, clasping his hands together and rising from his seat.

Harry and Ron groaned audibly. Ginny looked at them. "What's wrong?"

"Double Potions at eight."

Ginny and Remus groaned too.


	10. Musings and Reasons

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know it has been a **very** long time, but I'm back to stay this time. Please forgive the long wait and the short chapter. I just had to get that rolling to bring in the good stuff. I hope you enjoy reading it and I encourage you to leave me feedback (reviews) and to stay tuned. See you soon! (Very soon ;D )

* * *

The trek back to his personal quarters was either exceptionally long or he was exceedingly tired. The latter seemed to be the correct answer and he realized it when, after a short distance en route, the pensieve he held tucked beneath his arm began to weigh almost as much as his wife. A small smile graced his features in good humor as he thought of the quantity of memories such an artifact could contain and how many his witch had poured into it. Evidently, a lot of _thought_ had gone in to it. _And private thoughts, nonetheless_, his inner wolf teased in a rather low voice, just barely audible in the dark recesses of his mind.

The welcoming doors of his living area loomed ahead and all Remus could do was sigh as slow his pace down to a halt. The pensieve wasn't so heavy anymore, not when compared to the guilt he felt for working behind his mate's back. As the wolf said, these were private thoughts of his wife, personal things he had not asked permission to share with others. The rationalization he had once used to appease this guilt was failing miserably now. There was no doubt in his mind that Hermione would find out about his little rendezvous with her pensieve and, no matter the good intentions behind his reasons to take it, it would bring him a rather uncomfortable situation. After all, the road to hell was paved with good intentions, or so they say…

Trepidation and guilt aside, a sense of urgency inundated his senses when a small ray of light struck the wall to his right. The sun was already rising. He had to hurry if he wanted to return the pensieve to its rightful place before his wife even missed it. Rushing forward with the password to his quarters halfway out of his mouth, Remus finally arrived to his destination.

**.x.X.x.**

_Something was wrong… Urgh… Definitely wrong…  
_

The light, the blinding light of the morning sun was hitting her right in the face. And it was very bright…

"Re-…. Reem-… Remus…" she muttered, bringing her arm up to her face to cover herself from the offending light. The lack of response from her husband didn't surprise her so, with a low growl of frustration, she drew the covers away and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The curtains were wide open; Remus obviously forgot to close them. It was her day off, Remus knew this, and closing the curtains was like turning off her alarm clock. And Remus was very attentive with these things…

The stone-cold floor invited for no more rational thought at that moment, so she rose from bed to hurriedly close the curtains and return to bed. The dim light afforded an easier look at her sleeping husband, who she found curled on his side of the bed and very close to the edge. He was fully dressed so she assumed that he had prepared to leave early and had fallen asleep at some point, which was not terribly uncommon. Openly yawning and stretching languidly, she made an attempt to rouse her husband verbally once more.

"Remus, you'll be late for class…" she tried, approaching the bed and crawling over it to reach him. None too gently, she grabbed at his arm and was about to shake it when Remus jumped in surprise and toppled over the edge with an ungraceful thump following his fall. Hermione covered her mouth to keep from laughing as she peeked over the edge to find a rather disoriented mate on the floor.

"Remus," she began, unable to hide the mirth in her voice, "are you alright?"

In turn, Remus lazily looked up, his vision foggy. "Mmmm… I can't… teach…. today… You go instead…" he muttered, gathering himself up enough to crawl back into bed. A wide-eyed Hermione watched his progress, mouth open and ready for a complaint. "I didn't sleep." Remus interjected just when she was about to say something. She crossed her arms, kneeling on her side of the bed, while he draped the bedcovers over himself. "And what were you doing last night? You went to bed right after me… right?" "Yes…" "Well?"

"……............." "Remus…" "Please, Hermio-" "You'll be late for class!" "I left a notice!"

Hermione blinked in confusion. "A notice? What are you talking about?"

"So I could sleep in today and care for my wonderful mate, whom I've neglected for two days." Remus said into his pillow.

"As endearing as that sounds, I can't really believe you suspended class for a day to spend it with me, Remus. And you told me to go substitute you when you obviously had other intentions, hence the notice... What's going on?"

An audible sigh and a rustle of bedclothes ensued. A feminine squeak under the covers; two bodies pressed together was the silhouette. Another sigh.

"We need to talk."


	11. Truth Can't Set You Free

**AN: **Hey there everyone! It took me a while but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I've already started the next chapter so expect it at the beginning of next week! Please review at the end of your reading. Encouragement and feedback is always great. ;) Thanks for your support!

* * *

"We need to talk…"

Maybe it was the slow, tentative way in which she repeated his words, or the hint of withdrawal evident in her subtly slouched posture that stabbed his gut with guilt. His Wolf was growling low, warning his other half to tread carefully. As he slowly rose to sit against their bed's headboard, Remus couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the approach-style he'd chosen for the sensitive topic he was about to bring up. Getting caught on a lie and, shortly thereafter, swinging with the damnably clichéd phrase "we need to talk" had visibly unsettled his wife. Not the effect he had aimed for when he'd originally decided he couldn't keep last night's events from her.

However, before he could even begin to explain Hermione was inching closer, reaching for his arm. He met her halfway, taking her hand to bring it to his lips in a reassuring gesture. "I just wanted the opportunity to address certain issues regarding our present situation. I did not wish for it to happen this early for I, admittedly, have just come to bed. However, I did not intend for it to be an 'over dinner' conversation," He saw her nod approvingly and was thankful for her understanding, thus far. She was about to say something when he raised a finger to her lips, halting her questioning. "There are many things I want to tell you."

Never one to be quiet, Hermione drew his hand away from her lips to hold between her hands on her lap. "I can't help but be confused. You haven't mentioned anything about our situation these past few weeks so I thought things we alright, normal even. Now you're talking about issues. Why didn't you tell me this before?" She saw him look away, and frowned when he sighed deeply as if searching for a way to break something to her.

It took Remus quite a moment to figure out how he would broach the subject, and what to reveal or what to keep quiet about. Without looking at her, he began in a hushed tone as if speaking for himself. "I had control over the situation before. I'm afraid that control is slipping. I did what I had to do to extend whatever ounce of safety there is left for us all."

He glanced back at Hermione and frowned. He was sure she would not understand so readily the reasons behind his actions, but he hoped she would in time.

"What do you mean, Remus?"

"Last night I left our rooms to meet with Harry, Ron and Ginny. I know you miss them and you suffer from not being able to tell them the truth. So I decided I would divulge our memories to them."

"Divulge our memories? How? … My pensieve?" She questioned, her voice low as she took in his words, eyes moving over the patterns of their coverlet as she pictured what might have happened last night. When he nodded, a switch flipped inside her.

"You took my pensieve?" She said slowly, resentment bubbling deep inside her. "Remus, those are private thoughts! They're not _yours_ or _ours_; they're _mine_! What if _someone_ caught you?" Hermione paused, gesturing the rest of her thoughts with exasperation.

He knew he had it coming and, to some degree, she was right. However, "Hogwarts is not the place to explain such things anymore. I needed a fast and relatively secure way to explain important information or, in this case, an overdue explanation. I know it was wrong; I should have asked for your permission, but with so many things happening at once I could not afford to wait for your answer."

Her head snapped up, eyes that were once lost in her own musings now focusing on Remus' eyes in question. "So many things? What are you talking about?"

Hesitant and feeling on the edge, tired and weary, Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. '_Mate must know. Keep mate safe' _the Wolf urged, his own unease intensifying his human counterpart's.

"I wrote to Arthur a couple of days ago. I have yet to receive an answer and by now I doubt there will be one. This could only mean one thing: our suspicions were correct. Hermione, you're the brightest witch of your age. Surely you are aware that the Ministry is not acting as it should, far from it. There is only one answer to this. The Dark Lord has gained a powerful ally and is using it well."

"But Remus, this isn't new. I've known this, as you have, since our last meeting with the Order this-"

"Yes," he cut in, urgency in his voice, "but there have been attacks. They're becoming frequent and closer to home than we had anticipated." He reached for her hands and held them firmly within his own as he continued.

"Fenrir Grayback has been tasked to hunt Order members and he was given specific names. Given his expertise, I trust you are clever enough to guess which names I am referring to."


End file.
